


情人关系[7]

by Rachelovee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelovee/pseuds/Rachelovee
Summary: 1.ooc纯爽文 不要上升真人2.PWP：干就完了3.老套设定为车而车 金主（？）x 当红明星4.一个互相上套的故事 这章没什么车算个糖5.cue了一下我以前的摇摇车6.可以骂我，但不要举报





	情人关系[7]

男性从肉体关系中获得快感的方式有两种，前端高潮或是靠后面用前列腺高潮。两种方式各有各的优劣性，不过王柳羿现在没时间评判孰好孰坏。  
前段射精的快感消退之后反而是疲惫，那种掉进深海奋力上游也找不到海面无法呼吸的疲惫。那一刻有人的脑子里一片混乱，他能记起眼前这个人在所有立场对自己所有所谓的好，就是不知道事情为什么会变成现在这样。  
喻文波用一种近乎是淡漠的眼神扫视着王柳羿的身体，眼中找不到半点喜爱或是渴求。仿佛这也只是一场你情我愿的交易，放下筹码之后两人就可以潇洒利落各奔东西，挥一挥手不带走一片云彩。  
“转过去，跪好。”  
玩具的开关被关上，无休止的机械快感总算到了尽头。肉体和思想受到不同程度的意外对待使得小明星的大脑还有点懵，愣了好久才想明白跪好到底是个什么样。  
是看不到彼此脸孔的、甚至对承受一方带有一些屈辱意味的姿势。衣冠楚楚的人到床上却因为这样的体位成了雌兽一般只好承欢的玩物，又或者只是一个盛放他人肉体的器具，谈感情都是奢侈。  
难过吗？也没有很难过，毕竟难过都是自己找的。  
地毯的花纹繁复，艳丽的色彩交织重叠在眼前，让王柳羿想起先前那天自己裹在身上的厚重绒毯。那时候他还满心想着怎么全身而退，如今却已经成了局中人，挣扎却毫无挣脱的机会。他一直觉得自己和喻文波是玩玩而已，而现在只能迫不得已的承认：哪怕喻文波先动了心，最后棋差一着的也还是自己。  
后穴已经不再干涩，但这样的姿势搭配上毫不怜惜的冲撞想必是要弄出些血来才罢休。王柳羿不怕流血，但他怕疼。  
可想象中粗暴地进入并没有成为现实，身后的人不知道怎么回事突然玩起伤感。叹气声都带着点情事中特有的磁性和低沉，明明已经把整件事划入了普通肉体交易里，却又要从绝处拼尽力气抠出仅剩的温柔。  
“算了，你转回来。”  
也许是觉得这样的姿势太无人性更像野兽，要面子也好面子的总裁先生终于开了口，看着自己以前的小情人转过身来眼神躲闪着不敢看向自己，伸出手来一把把人按回自己怀里。  
这种时候怎么偏偏要玩起偶像剧的玛丽苏剧情。王柳羿想笑，又觉得不太应景，他明知道这种时候自己应该轻呼一声再羞红了脸配合气氛，但就是对陪人演戏这件事丧失了兴趣。  
喻文波很少有这么温柔的动作，属于一个商海中浮沉的人的怀抱通常不会太暖，他们的温柔和感情都要明码标价放在那里配上精美的包装等待出售，除非心甘情愿白送给他人。但王柳羿觉得人与人之间体温的传递有时真的太过美好，美好的让人快要忘记这只是一场所谓不见光的黑色交易。  
而永远保持着精明的人也就趁着他沉溺在温柔假象里的瞬间，毫不留情地操进了他的身体。并没有想象中的那么痛，两具身体过于契合甚至没有出现什么异常的反应。性器破开已经被驯服而软滑的内壁，就着已经抹进去的润滑没受什么阻碍的就顶到敏感点上，逼出人一声急促地惊叫。  
喻总一言九鼎说到做到，要把人做到潮吹那就少一滴淫水儿都不是说话算话。往常还有耐性玩点什么九深一浅的花招，现在却像个初出茅庐的情场新手，靠着一股青涩的莽劲儿不费吹灰之力地凭经验找到要人命的位置就是一通撞。好像要把自己像楔子一样钉进身下人的身体里，从此再也没法分开。  
穴口刚才就被玩的发红，现在更是被猛烈的动作搞的隐隐发疼。伴随着快感夹杂而来的还有胀痛，嗓子里滚动着含混不清的除了呻吟之外好像还有呼痛。王柳羿怕痛，但他现在不敢喊，到了看人眼色的地步往往就是这么无可奈何。眼泪在他眼眶里打转，他有点搞不清楚自己是为了什么这么一小会儿时间内就反反复复的哭。到底是因为爽还是因为难过，额外排出的水分到底有什么意义。这些他都想不明白。  
过于熟稔的关系和过于容易回忆起的过往画面交杂，一时让人忘记了迎合，甚至要索取者不留一丝情面的点出来:既然是送上门来就麻烦认真一下。  
所谓的认真是什么呢，无非就是乖顺的点点头。把两腿再分开一点撇在两旁，像小学生拿笔写就歪歪扭扭的一个八字。眼见着镜子诚实地照出在自己两腿间动作的器物，这么尺寸吓人的东西自己无数次地用后穴吞下去，甚至还从中感到欢愉。这段关系把痛苦变成欢愉，却又把理所当然的事情变成烧红的烙铁。王柳羿都不明白，到底是谁从中获利更多一点。  
也许动心那一刻起就是满盘皆输，但他已经来不及收手了。  
做到现在润滑剂已经完全失去了作用，后穴软肉已经尽数将粘腻液体吸收，转而吐出些更稀薄温热的作为补偿。随着抽插的动作甚至还有些顺着穴口缓缓流下来，在地毯上晕开一片痕迹。就像之前看过的小黄片里的情节，只差一句什么“好哥哥真厉害”。  
但他说不出口。他想起自己和喻文波的第一次，那时候他还信心满满的“放低身段”来勾引人，口口声声叫着好哥哥好舒服，无一不是好的，因为他觉得事情无一不在自己掌握。  
可现在事情无一在自己掌握，权利反转来的太突然，又或者是他以为占据的上风全都是假象。如果他真的赢得漂漂亮亮，为什么现在还要在他们以前幽会的地方把情事变成交易？为什么还是会一次又一次近乎所谓犯贱的玩若即若离？  
如果当时自己接过那枚戒指郑重的收好又会怎样，又或者是如果早一点表明自己的心意又会怎么样？也许还是不会怎么样，情人和金主之间的关系太脆弱到了不可试图动摇改变的地步，稍稍一个动摇就会满盘皆输。王柳羿怕疼，但他更怕两手空空。  
龟头碾过敏感点附近，酥麻的快感随着动作慢悠悠地被无限放大，小明星爽的全身都有点哆嗦，大腿根部都连带着颤颤地晃，整个人猛地绷紧又一下放松下来，全身的骨头芯子都被人抽去了似的软了，轻飘飘地使不上劲。身后人咬着他的耳垂含混地说这些什么，落到耳朵里只会让人脸红。  
“妈的，你要是都像今天这么乖多好。老子就把你养起来，天天和你换一万个地方做。”  
像笼子里的金丝雀那样吗。每天被锁着关在小房间里见不到太阳皮肤被养成毫无血色的白，手腕被戴上沉重的镣铐寸步难行，甚至被按倒在硬板床上的时候还会跟随动作哐嘟哐嘟的响。比情人和金主还更要像菟丝子和大树的关系，拿来调调情就算了，真要是实施起来还挺恐怖的。  
“喻总真是...好财力好精力。”  
喻文波一向不喜欢王柳羿在做爱这方面分神，哪怕是抽出空子来还嘴也不行。他说一句就要还上十句，下面做的动作还更凶悍一点，非要把人弄的噤了声除去荤话之外再找不出语言来才好。  
“也就是对你才有。”  
这话说的讽刺，王柳羿心里都嗤地笑出了声。他想起后辈无数次见到自己时手紧紧地抓着衣服的下摆，一副如临大敌的样子。非要让他提起最大疑心的话，好像是现任情人见原来的情人。何况对方脖颈处明晃晃的痕迹不是吻痕又能是什么，回回被做到走道都费力气甚至要稍稍搀扶墙壁才能走出一个直线来，如此激烈如此投入，还说什么非谁不可。  
大概是谁在床上就非谁不可，顺着精液一同流出来的还有什么其他的东西，比如逢场作戏的真心。王柳羿觉得自己确实是和喻文波有过负距离接触的时候，但如果论到交心只能说是寥寥。  
也不算是寥寥，如果喻文波那颗心长在屌上，自己的那颗心被含在唇边。那么他们每一次逢场作戏的亲吻拥抱都有了意义。可惜没有。  
王柳羿想把人推开，可他又不得不承认喻文波在床上对自己有着极大的压制力，他太知道怎么能撩拨起欲望，也太知道怎么熄灭欲望。穴口已经承受了太多麻木的快感，急促地收缩着希望得到一个灭顶的高潮。  
没有任何文字记载会有男性类似于潮吹的高潮行为，但后穴诚实的吐出一汪又一汪的肠液，彻底浇湿了在身体里作乱的性器。夹得人止不住低喘，到最后全都交代在薄薄的套子里。  
前列腺高潮比前端高潮要来得更迅猛离开的也更绵长，王柳羿脑子里嗡嗡地响成一片，用手勉强支撑在地毯上才能稳住身形。他感受到失去了阻塞的情液混着乱七八糟的东西从腿根缓缓地流下来，有点痒。  
喻文波倒是好一副衣冠楚楚的样子，拉上拉链站起身来忽略被弄皱的衣服还以为是刚从哪个会议厅走出来的成功人士。  
成功人士站在离他的“小情人”有一段距离的地方，身后屋子的窗帘没有拉上，被他挡在身后的光为其构筑出了一个暗色的人影轮廓。他说：王柳羿你记着，这是乱性，你没因为公关的事情来找过我，一次都没有。  
被提醒的人还没醒过神来，迷迷糊糊地点了点头，好像已经完全忘记了来此地到底目的何在。他直接放弃了自己的话语权，被动地接受，点头，直到对方又抛出一个问题，把他逼到不得不回答的境地。  
“那你呢，你是因为公关的事情来找我的？”  
理智终于重新上线，王柳羿眼前的景象随着眼镜的重新佩戴变得清晰。隐没在光暗交界处的人的模样又再次可以辨别，那个八面玲珑活跃在舞台上的宝蓝终于和被动的王柳羿合二为一。他抬起头来看着光的方向，很轻松的撑起一个微笑，恰到好处的云淡风轻。  
“当然不，怎么会。”

 

可能就只是想你而已。但他也不知道，自己这话是否出自真心。

 

TBC


End file.
